The Beginning : Tomato
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Hanya menceritakan tentang kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe).** **Typo(s).** **DLDR.** **(** **semi** **)** **Canon** **/Fanon** **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Fanfiction Special to :**

 **NeMakiLucisCaelum/OnyxDarkBlue/LinevyHimechan/GeminisayankSayank/HyacinthUchiha/Eirene** **S** **icaloverss/CintyaCleadizzlibratheea/HanaYukiNoHime/Kanayla/dechan/ N** u **rul851/Sushimakipark/EgaEXOkpopers/Yui/CahyaUchiha/Birubiruchan/HyugaRara/Uchihaxhinata/CallistaLia/SayaOrchestra/EnisSholikhah/Wiendzbica732/Hinatauchiha69/DewiNatalia/RizuSasuHina/KimotoYuuhi/RovieUS/NyonyaUchiha/MichelleHadiwijaya/JasmineDaisynoYuki/ImHinataLovers/EuikoKatayanagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoO**

Hinata melangkah menuju halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Pergi menemui Sasuke yang entah tengah melakukan apa. Dia melihat suaminya tengah bergumul dengan beberapa batang kayu yang telah berbentuk sedemikian rupa.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis, "aku sedang membuat tempat tidur untuk bayi kita."

"Eh?!" Hinata terkejut. "Bukankah itu masih terlalu lama, Sasuke- _kun_? Bahkan usia kehamilanku sekarang baru menginjak 2 bulan." Tutur Hinata.

"Hanya bersiap-siap, sayang. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari." Kata Sasuke sambil memilah-milah beberapa kayu.

Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat kekonyolan Sasuke. Tapi biarkan sajalah. Toh, jarang-jarang Sasuke bersikap begitu antusias. Lagipula, bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Hinata 'kan anak pertama mereka, jadi wajar jika Sasuke bersikap seperti itu.

"Ayo kita makan malam!" Hinata meraih lengan kiri Sasuke dan menggiringnya untuk memasuki rumah, lebih tepatnya ruang makan yang terletak didekat dapur.

"Apa menu makan malamnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku memasak _Unagi_." Jawab Hinata.

"Hm.. Pasti lezat!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi pujian dari Sasuke.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, kedua alis Sasuke bertaut ketika tidak melihat makan kesukaannya, tomat, di atas meja makan. Ia pun menoleh kearah Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Hinata, kenapa tidak ada tom... Eh?!"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat Hinata berlari menuju tempat pencucian piring. Dan tampak mengeluarkan isi perutnya disana.

" _Hoek_ _ㅡ_ _Hoekk_ _ㅡ_..."

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil memijat tengkuk Hinata.

"A-aku ba-baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Hinata seraya memutar kran air.

"Benarkah?!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan perasaan cemas. Apa benar isterinya itu baik-baik saja?

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh iya, kenapa tidak ada tomㅡ..."

" _HoooeeekkK_ _ㅡ_..."

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke khawatir. Kekhawatirannya meningkat 2 kali lipat lebih banyak dari berita hilangnya Hinata beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Hinata kembali memutar kran air sambil menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya merasa mual jika mendengar nama tomㅡ... _HoeeKk_ _ㅡ_!"

Hinata kembali merasa mual membuat Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Bahkan, menyebutkan namanya saja aku tidak mampu." Ucap Hinata ketika 'urusan'nya selesai sambil mengusap peluh yang keluar di keningnya.

"Ya sudah. Jangan menyebutkannya lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap bahu Hinata. "Sekarang kita makan, hm?"

Hinata mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya ke meja makan.

 **OoOoO**

Pagi ini Hinata terlihat tengah berbelanja bersama Sakura di pusat desa Konoha. Kedua calon ibu itu berjalan menyelusuri toko-toko yang menjual berbagai bahan pangan. Sesekali mereka berhenti ketika menjumpai bahan-bahan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hinata- _chan_.. Kau tidak membeli tomat?" Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan sebuah tomat pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "tidak Sakura- _chan_. Aku sedang tidak ingin... Eh?"

Hinata terdiam seakan teringat sesuatu. Ya. Dia tidak mual saat melihat atau mendengar nama tomat. Apa _syndrom_ kehamilannya sudah hilang?

"Ada apa Hinata- _chan_?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_." Tutur Hinata dengan mengembangkan senyum menenangkannya.

"Oh ya sudah, ayo kita berbelanja lagi." Kata Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Hinata. Kemudian keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

 **OoOoO**

 **GREP**

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang ketika Hinata tengah memotong-motong beberapa sayuran. Hinata tersenyum ketika merasakan Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di bahu kirinya.

"Memasak apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuat sup ayam." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Tidak pakai tomatㅡ"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukannya untuk berlari ke tempat pencucian piring. Sasuke lupa jika semalam Hinata mengatakan jika ia mual saat mendengar kata 'tomat'.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Sesal Sasuke sambil membantu Hinata mengumpulkan helaian rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Enghh.. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Apa sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air yang ada di sekitar mulut Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, "aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu memasak." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata menempelkan tangan kirinya di pipi kanan Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut, "terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **OoOoO**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, Hinata kini mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak tega pada Sasuke yang tidak memakan tomat selama beberapa hari ini. Maka dari itu, makan malam kali ini, ia membuatkan sup tomat untuk suami tercintanya yang baru saja kembali dari misi.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Makan malamnya sudah siap!" Kata Hinata ketika ia bertemu Sasuke di dekat anak tangga saat ia berniat untuk memanggilnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan!"

"Ah! Tidak! Aku akan pergi ke kamar. Sasuke-kun makan saja dulu."

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit tidak memahami isterinya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia menuruti perkataan Hinata agar pergi ke meja makan terlebih dulu.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan melihat menu yang telah tertata rapi di atas meja. Salah satu makanan yang ada di atas meja adalah Sup tomat. Apa? Tomat? Tunggu dulu. Bukankah Hinataㅡ

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke lagi. Karena ia merasa Hinata tidak akan menjawabnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata ke kamar.

Ia menemukan Hinata tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku, kebiasaan baru wanita itu di masa kehamilannya.

"Sasuㅡ"

"Kenapa kau tidak segera ke meja makan?" Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Bukankah akuㅡ"

"Dan kenapa ada sup 'itu' di sana? Bukankah kau selalu mual jika melihatnya?" Potong Sasuke lagi.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke- _kun_. Aku belum memberitahumu." Kata Hinata takut-takut. Apalagi melihat raut wajah Sasuke sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, aku mual hanya saat kau berada di jarak pandangku saja. Jika tidak aku akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku bisa memegang dan memakannya." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke termenung. Apa kata Hinata tadi?

"Jadi, kau mual jika aku berada di sekitarmu atau kau merasakan kehadiranku, begitu?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan kau memasak sup itu khusus untukku? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menunduk. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Sasuke- _kun_ terlihat tidak berselera makan saat tidak ada 'itu', walaupun kau selalu menghabiskan makananmu."

"Hinata~" Sasuke melembut. Ia duduk di sebelah Hinata dan membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Jika aku bisa makan bersama denganmu, aku rela tidak memakannya. Sampai kapanpun!" Kata Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Hinata.

"Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 _Satu lagi fanfiction absurd dariku^^ terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review._

 _Dan sepertinya banyak yang kurang suka dengan nama Sanada. Awalnya, aku juga bukan menamai anak SH dengan Sanada, justru Sousuke yang pada awalnya aku beri nama Sanada. Tapi aku mengubahnya sebelum publish._

 _Berhubungan dengan itu, demi kenyamanan bersama, aku berniat untuk mengubah nama anak SH. Maka dari itu, silahkan berpartisipasi untuk menyumbangkan ide nama anak SH^^ dan beserta ciri-cirinya jika perlu. Sebelumnya, terimakasih buat semuanya yg berkenan untuk ikut berpartisipasi^^_

 _Salam damai,_

 _-Alicia-_


End file.
